Arashi
Arashi is an Aquos/Ventus Aerogan that belongs to Firestormblaze. She is his second Baku Sky Raider, with the first being Fusion Striker. Information Arashi is an offensively oriented fighter. She is also a competent fighter who employs strategies never before seen in battle. Her most notable technique is her ability called Piercing Windmill. Personality Arashi is a sophisticated Bakugan that views things in a calm, and logical manner. She displays a strong sense of justice, and is willing to take action when he feels it is needed. Though when it comes to Aquiana, and Striker she becomes extremely flustered and jealous. Family and Relationships Striker Arashi and Striker had a brief fling. After they split their relationship became bitter. She appears to be the slightest bit jealous of his current relationship with Aquiana. Even though they have a bitter relationship, they are still known to work well in battle together. Misery Arashi is not a fan of the seductress, in any way. Her fighting skills may be exceptional, but her shameless mannerisms really tick her off. Artemis Akali Though Akali is not her daughter, Arashi still treats her as such. Aquiana Similar to her relationship with Misery, Arashi and Aquiana are always at odds. Arashi sees Aquiana's viciousness in battle as recklessness, and therefor will not tolerate her. Aquiana may think of her own Arashi's battle prowess as weakness, due to her battle style and aggressive attitude, but this has not yet been confirmed. Arashi is seemingly and visibly upset by Aquiana and Striker's being together, but Aquiana has yet to take notice. History Powers and Abilities 'Ability Cards' *'Piercing Windmill': Nullifies the opponent's abilities, and prevents them from activating any more with the same effect for the rest of the battle. This ability is immune to countering, unless the opponent transfers half their current amount of Gs to Arashi or her allies. *'Wind Breaking Blade': Prevents the opponent from countering or altering your abilities. This ability cannot be removed from battle, unless the opponent removes an ability from their deck with the same effect. *'Roaring Thunder Wave': Adds 1000 to all Ventus Bakugan on the field. Aquos and Ventus Bakugan automatically combind, and form any sort of combination available to them. If the Bakugan are not compatible then instead they each gain double their base level of Gs. Those are cannot be subtracted for three turns, despite any abilities used by the opponent. *'Air Slashing Surge' (Air Slash Surge): Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Arashi. Then transfers another 700 Gs, if the opponent has skipped one of your turns. *'Aerial Armageddon': Ventus Bakugan do triple the amount of damage than their opponent does. The opponent is unable to regain the Gs lost, and cannot add anymore damage to their abilities during the battle. In return, Arashi cannot add anymore damage to her abilities as well. After this round. I this ability is nullified, then Arashi can remove eight of the opponents abilities. If the ability that nullifies this one is chosen, she may subtract 800 Gs. Otherwise the enemies damage is reduced to 0 (previous, and continous), and her base level is doubled during the next round. *'Twirling Gale Kick': If at some point in the battle you have switched Bakugan, on your next turn, your Bakugan are automatically switched. All negative effects are removed that were cast on Arashi. This ability is automatically rendered active when your Bakugan are switched. *'Rampaging Wind' (Air Stampede): Reflects all opposing ability cards. Gate Cards used by the opponent are automatically destroyed for the rest of the brawl. If at all during the battle, one of your Gate Cards is destroyed, you may choose either of the following effects: **Your Bakugan wins this round. **The opponent cannot activate abilities. **The opponent cannot prevent your actions for the rest of the brawl. **Your Bakugan gain any amount of Gs from 100 - 1000. **All past ability cards are nullified, even those played before the brawl was started. *'Wind Breaking Chain Blades': Play before you roll. If Arashi loses this round, skip the opponent's next 3 turns. You also get to exchange your Gate for the opponents and take the first turn for the rest of the battle. The Gate Card is automatically destroyed on your second turn. *'Corkscrew Blow': Reverses the effect of any ability or gate played thus far, and subtracts any abilities the opponent might have from the battle that gives them more than 1500 Gs a round automatically. *'Jet Fade - Advanced Fury': Each effect the opponent has is taken out of battle, for every ability card activated during each round. The ability itself is then nullified at the end of the last turn. Arashi gains 300 Gs for every effect lost, and later every ability taken out of battle. *'Breathless': Arashi leaves her opponent at 0 Gs, if they have any addition damage, or protection added to their abilities and/or gates. The opponent cannot alter their G-Power once this ability is played. *'Gyro Drive Smasher': The opponent's Bakugan is forced to summon any support piece available to them. Bakugan with double their base level cannot use actions. When the opponent's support piece is defeated, so is their Bakugan. *'Wind Summon - Fighting Fang': Summons another Ventus Bakugan to the field. The Ventus Bakugan that was chosen has all of its abilities amplified for the rest of the brawl by 2. If the opponent has any amplified ability effects they are instead transferred to Arashi. *'Serene Storm': Keeps Arashi's power level at base for the remainder of two turns. All attempts to change her G-Power are reflected. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Force Wind Burst': The user chooses the opponent's next ability activated. *'Shattering Storm': *'Tornado Air Slash': 'Gate Cards' *'Arrow of Empowerment': Summons either Fusion Striker or Artemis, with the support piece of your choice. If the Bakugan you summon matches your attribute, you may add an additional 500 Gs to your base level during the next round, and the opponent cannot prevent your actions for the rest of the battle. Gallery Category:Firestormblaze Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan